gaming_all_star_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ridley vs. Sigma
Cast WoodenHornets as Ridley Adam/Pool as Sigma Brandon Lorbes as Mega Man AccordionChick as Samus Lyrics Ridley: My troops have informed me that there's a Lex Luthor wannabe And he sent an invitation that he wants to step up to me Well I accept your foolish challenge, this'll be a piece of cake I can't stand looking at you, you're more ugly than fucking Mother Brain You call yourself evil, I killed Samus' parents when she was a child I'm made of Chozo technology, take down this pterodactyl if you can try So sad, your plans failed because of a little boy with his little blaster I'm in High Command of the Space Pirates, so bow down before your master Sigma: HAHAHAHA!!! You're no master of mine, I'll kill this bird with just one stone You killed the girl's parents because your molesting ass wanted to bone I was the first Reploid made by Dr. Cain to ever walk upon this Earth When I look at you, I know why Samus gets posttraumic stress disorder The Mavericks are in my command, you just got brains that like to suck Just like trying to survive through Metroid: Other M, you're just fucked I'll rip out your guts and I'll feed them to my pet, Velguarder If you try to comeback with rhymes, you need to work a bit harder Ridley: Bitch I got like seven different forms I can use to kick your ass Let me talk about what they are, so you know who your against First its me, then Ridley Robot, Meta Ridley, Omega Ridley Mystery Creature, Neo-Ridley, Ridley-2, and the Little Birdie I wouldn't even need these forms because I can beat you just fine Cause I'm not afraid to fight a dickhead, spitting beams with these lines I'll mark an X on wherever I decide to strike my claws in first Get ready Eggman rip off, your death will be your worst Sigma: You get defeated by a woman isn't that embarrassing for you already? I'd tell you how much chance you're gonna have, only if you quit being a pussy Your more insane than Dr. Wily, and he's the true Eggman rip off And I got disses that burn you in places you couldn't think of Look at my machines through these generations, and you'll be afraid You'll be hearing a Gray Voice in your head right after you get maimed The villians might always fail, but in this battle, that's gonna change LOCKING ON MISSLES! TARGET IS NOW IN RANGE! (Ship enters) Mega Man: Not this time Dickma, I'm gonna stop you to make your plans fail Me and Samus gonna diss you both out, put your asses back in jail Samus: Looks like Sigma was wrong about the villians going to win We beat you guys a million times so that means we can do it again Mega Man: We're the Mega winners, Buster, so just suck this Mega Buster Don't think you can entertain us, you guys ain't fucking jesters Samus: We can destroy you both without the help with our suits So bring it on you queers, send in your best troops Mega Man: Now Sigma, just give up, you've been causing enough trouble today You can't beat us no matter how big your machines can be Samus: And Ridley I ain't scared of you no more, not at all Get down on the ground and suck my suit's Morph Ball Mega Man: We be the one's representing in Super Smash Brothers 4 Coming packed with awesome moves wiping bitches off the floors Samus: You guys will never learn, you can't kill us, we got more lives And if you return again, then you better run and hide Rap Battle (Audio + Download Link) https://soundcloud.com/gamingallstarrapbattles/ridley-vs-sigma-gaming-all Rap Battle (Karaoke) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZbQA_9jmuM Poll Who Won? Ridley Sigma Mega Man and Samus